Tower of Falling and Failing
What is the Tower of Falling and Failing? The Tower of Falling and Failing, or ToFaF for short, is an Intense descending tower and the 7th tower of Ring 2. This was the first descending tower ever made and as such, created the idea of blocking off every floor with a deadly poison net. These poison nets give ToFaF its name - if a player falls, they've likely failed the tower. The rating for this tower used to be Remorseless. However, many people considered the tower to be easy - some saying as low as Challenging or even high Difficult. The difficulty was eventually moved to Intense after the backlash. Players should attempt this tower after Tower of Shattered Dreams, Tower of Impossible Expectations, or Tower of Traps Beginners Guide Starting the Tower * Floor 10: You start out in a huge green room with poison all over the place, there are two ways to go. The skinny area is a trap. You need to jump over to a slope and then do some 1 stud jumps with a wrap around, then you go up and then to an invisible block, then make some long jumps until you reach an extending hole, jump into it to buzz on over to floor 9. * Floor 9: This room starts out with some simple poison jumps, then, jump into the hole, but not the first one. You will fall onto a fake platform and you will have to go and do small stud jumps back up. You then go into another room, now you cannot get back up if you fall. Go up the slanted bricks but don't go near the top of the second slanted brick, as it will just make you fall through. Now you have to jump down and do a somewhat hard jump to a truss, and you can then jump down to the 0.5 stud wall below. You then jump onto the other truss and do not go onto the easier path, as its a fake platform. Instead, go on the semi-transparent pole. Then, you go to the next room, which starts out with slanted head hitters. Then you have easy jumps to floor 8. Continuing the Tower * Floor 8: '''This floor has a gigantic kill brick spinner and jumps that shouldn't leave you struggling. All that is here is just some spaced out jumps. You can take a break to regain health at the end of the first part. Then just rush your way to floor 7. * '''Floor 7: '''You start out this floor with some easy jumps. If you fall here before getting to the second section. You can save yourself by hugging the lowest hanging rope swing platform until you grab onto it. Next are a few bricks and a line that is a kill brick. It is recommended to just go to the end of the kill brick pole and not go to the side, as some of the platforms are fake. There is an invisible 2 stud near the dropping part to the third section, so just hope you jump on it. The third section has a big spinner and some bricks with kill bricks on top of them. All you have to do is go to the middle of the spinner and wait on the brick closest to the left side of the big wall, and wait for the spinner to come and then go to floor 6. * '''Floor 6: '''This floor can be difficult for many people. It starts out with some low ceiling jumps that should not leave you struggling. If you fall here you can get back up. After that, you're dropped into another area where you have to jump over some kill bricks and go to the edge of the slanted brick. You have to jump below to the bottom, which can take a lot of tries to do. Next, you have to go through the middle paths as the other ones are fake and after that, you are done with floor 6. * '''Floor 5: Nothing much to say here. This is honestly the easiest floor of the entire tower. All it is is jumping over kill bricks will a conveyor pushing you towards them. The only thing that makes this part scary are the kill brick walls hanging from the roof. Otherwise, FREE FLOOR! :D * Floor 4: '''Here we are, the hardest floor in the tower. This ''maze'' consists of many 1 stud gaps and can be very difficult to do as your hp is lowered by the spinning kill brick spinner. There are a few paths to get to the end of the maze, and you should try to find which one is best for you. Also, the last gap to floor 3 is an invisible wall, so you have to go to the end of the wall and squeeze through the 1 stud gap to get to floor 3. * '''Floor 3: '''After floor 4, you are dropped into another area which you don't have to do anything with. You have to jump down and go to the other side of the floor. Once you do that you have to do some low ceiling jumps and some spinners, which may take some time to do. This floor is pretty easy due to the fact that there isn't much penalty (like restarting the whole tower!) for falling down. Finishing the Tower * '''Floor 2: You are close to the finale! What this floor has in store for you are 2 long kill brick spinners that are very long. There are paths that lead to the final floor with kill bricks on them. However, some are fake (the transparent paths,) so you got to stay on the paths that you can walk on. While doing that, you have to jump over the lava spinners numerous times. If you don't you die. There's this one part where you are studs away from the center of the spinners which can damage you a lot. Unless you are slow, or you can't avoid kill brick spinners well, or you can't find the fake paths, this floor is a BREEZE! Once you reach the final path, you descend to the finale. * Floor 1: This floor is the last, make sure you look out for traps. All that's left is a few 1 stud tightropes with poison, near the end it goes 1 stud higher causing you to take damage so watch out, after this part you finished the tower, touch the winpad for the badge. (Also protip: If you're at the part where you have to squeeze between the roof and a killbrick, use the helicopter if you can.) Music * Floor 10-8: Boom Kitty - Holy War * Floor 7-6: Boom Kitty - Pursuit * Floor 5-4: Jasper Trim - Spooky Town * Floor 5-4 Music Backup: Spooky Town (A) * Floor 3-1: Boom Kitty - Power Trip Trivia * ToFaF was the first-ever descending tower in the game. * You can skip floors 9-2 by simply item-clipping (spamming an item to glitch through a wall) and land at a brick on the bottom floor. You can then item-clip your way back in and continue to the winpad. With this skip, you can finish the tower in 30-60 seconds. However, you are most likely going to get kicked by the anti-cheat system. * You can also skip the entire tower by just jumping on the poison blocks and then going on the wall. After a minute passes T-Pose down sideways so your arm hits the winpad. (Patched) * The inescapable poison nets in this tower (and in other towers) are often called "GBJs" (Gay Baby Jails) by the community. * This tower's winpad's win script is loaded by two towers: ToFaF itself and ToDC, so you can go flying from ToDC with vm, do the old cheese way and then just fly onto the winpad (this is a VISUAL GLITCH however, so it won't give you the badge but in the in-game chat the completion will count as ToDC). Gallery ToFaF Portal.png|ToFaF's Portal Badge 22.png|The badge obtained from beating ToFaF ToFaF.PNG|ToFaF with a picture of a cartoon man falling (barely noticable) (LASTED FOR A DAY IN JToH) (Taken from a portal game) Continuing from this point By now, you should go to the Tower of Table Flipping. Category:Ring 2 Category:Intense Category:JToH Category:Towers Category:Kiddie's Inferno